Best Friends Or Maybe More
by Ash of greenfire
Summary: Toph and Aang spend one night talking together but when Toph get a sudden intrest in his personal life and personal space things get a little embrassing. A Taang Fic. Complete! Just a bunch of fluff really... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Aang?" I said with a grin. "How old are you anyway?"

"12." He sounded confused. "Why?"

"I was just wondering… do you like Katara? Cuz she's 14 you know." Wow. Could I point out the obvious more than that?

"Sure I like her." He said sounding quite nervous. He was shivering, I could feel it.

"Do you _like like _her?" I said, smiling even more.

"Is it really that obvious?" He said as a sweat drop fell to the ground.

"Yah, it kind of is." I said giggling.

"Look Toph, its not that I don't like answering questions about the world and my personal life," We both giggled at this. "But its 2 in the morning… shouldn't we go to sleep?"

"Please Aang, just one more thing!" I pleaded.

"Fine, but just one more Toph." Aang said with a weak giggle.

I grabbed Aang's hand and walked us over to the nearest rock. Then I faced him and grabbed both of his hands. He sweated at this too. Maybe he likes me, I said to myself.

"Can I trust you?" I said quietly.

"His eyes opened up wide. I could feel it. But then his eyelids closed a bit.

"Yes," He said, "when ever you need me, I'm here."

"Aang, Can I do something a little weird. I never had a friend to practice on." I said while sort of blushing. I hope didn't see that…

"As long as you're not going to kiss me…" He said nervously. He did notice. I could feel him blushing hard.

"Uh… Awkward," I said with a small giggle, "no I was going to do this." I dropped his hands slowly. I ran my hands up his arms. He had no hair but there was some places where he did. Then I reached his shoulders. They were strong. Felt his back and his neck. Then I reached his face. I felt his cheeks, then his lips. Man did I want to kiss him right then. But I held myself back. I felt his eye lids and his forehead and his eyebrows. But then I felt something weird. Really weird. He scooted up close to me and leaned in. for a kiss. Then he kissed me.

I was hesitant, but he made me feel good. Really good. I had never quite taken an interest in boys, but I could see some fights in the future. Some fights between me and Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning things were a bit awkward; I really wanted to be near him again. So I took every chance I got. So did Aang. We were both trying to be next to each other, we brought each other food, played hand games together. (By the way Aang's been trying to teach me hand eye coordination even if I don't have my vision) Aang got really nervous around Katara too. More than usual. For the second we had alone that day, Aang and I planned to stay up late and talk again.

"Aang? Are you awake?" I asked softly, shaking him back and forth. He was. As I shook him, a smile appeared on his face.

"Aang, get up!" I dragged his arms and pulled him up to his feet.

Aang suddenly grabbed my hand and lead us toward the nearest tree.

"Toph, what we did last night…" he started, but then I interrupted him. I knew what he was going to say.

"Was the best thing that has ever happened to me," I lay my head on his shoulder, "Listen Aang, I know you like Katara, but…" I blushed, "Do you like me that way too?"

Aang gave a nervous giggle. "Look at it this way," He told me, and then he gave me a really long lasting kiss. "Do you ever see me do that with Katara?"

There was a quick shuffle and then a rock was kicked across the ground.

"Aang, somebody's watching us." I grabbed his hand tightly, not because I was afraid, but because I felt like holding on to a part of him tightly.

"Where did it come from?" He asked.

"Over there, by that bush" I told him.

"How come you guys are up so late?"

It was Katara.

"Uh…" Aang muttered.

I let go of Aang's hand and scooted to the side.

"Oh, I see, well bye…" Katara said, she sounded broken hearted. Good.

"See you tomorrow Love birds." It was Sokka's voice, he had been spying too.

I felt like saying, Neaner, neaner, neaner, I've got Aang and you don't right in Katara's face! Then kicking her. Really hard.


End file.
